


In the Dark

by PrettyOkayGatsby



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gratuitous italics, Insomnia, M/M, Man hugs, Snuggling, angsty, terrible title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyOkayGatsby/pseuds/PrettyOkayGatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete craves human contact and Patrick is only too willing to give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

Pete's a cuddler. He seeks out human contact and takes it in whatever form he can get it, whether that's a clap on the back or a fist to the face.

Patrick has long since gotten used to it, gotten used to _Pete_ in his lap, in his face, in his bed.  It used to bother him but he's just accepted it as another part of his life, just like waking up hazy and confused at God only knows o'clock in the morning to a body shifting into his condo, only to sneak out again before Andy wakes up.

He slides in, bare chest cold from jogging across the parking lot. His hands are warm though, and wrap snuggly around Patrick. Pete snuffles into his shoulder and if he was a braver man, he would bring up the wetness against his skin. Instead, he shuts up and lets his friend do what he needs to do.

Pete's short nails, chewed into jagged ends, dig into his bare belly. If it were anyone else, they would be on the floor for that. ( _then again, nobody else would have made it this far; their ass would be grass the moment they tried to wake him during such an obscene hour of the night_ ) But it's not anybody else; it's Pete and Patrick doesn't really mind.

He talks sometimes, albeit not about anything in particular.

Sometimes it's about the tour or the fans or how Joe is stinking up their bus with weed. Other times, he gets into politcs and how the world is going to shit. But sometimes he talks about Patrick.

It can go one of two ways, either with Pete crooning how perfect he is how perfect they are and how _it's going to be amazing, Stump, just you wait and see,_ with Pete pressed so hard against him he can feel his bones through layers of skin and fat as he mutters-

_-ruined you, ruined you, oh God, Patrick, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry, so sorry, I didn't mean to, please don't hate me, do anything but hate me I love you Patrick, I'm sorry, don't hate me, I couldn't stand it if you hated me._

Patrick hates those nights, hates how helpless he is to do anything as his friend cries. He's never been good at consoling and it shows. He's too awkward to say what Pete needs to hear-

_-no Pete come on man, don't, stop crying, I'm here,  man and I'm always going to be here, shh, shh, c'mon, stop, there you go, I'm so proud of you-  
_

all he can do is hold him tighter.

Slowly, Pete hiccups, and unfolds his fists and pulls away.  It's too dark to see anything and the small space seems very cold without him. Patrick reaches out blindly and brushes muscle and warm and _Pete_ before he slides out, the ghost of something pressed against Patrick's cheek.

"Don't do anything stupid," Patrick mutters mostly to himself.

Pete laughs quietly, and then he is gone.


End file.
